The present invention relates to an ornament such as a ring or pendant having a gem, e.g., a diamond.
Jewelry ornaments including rings and pendants are made precious and valuable by including diamonds and other gems.
A diamond is one of the most popular gems and its quality is graded by the factors of color, clarity (or inclusions), cut (polishing) and weight (measured in karats). If a diamond contains a significant amount of impurities or flaws, it is graded for industrial use. The cut is commonly a 58-facet brilliant cut. FIG. 9 illustrates a faceted diamond including a pavilion vertex 11, a crown 12, a table 13, and a pavilion 14. The pavilion 14 has a cutlet provided at the vertex thereof. Natural diamonds rarely are pure crystal, pink or blue in color. Such highly graded colored diamonds are precious and admirable and will thus be enormously expensive.
It is understood that if low grade, inexpensive diamonds having a brown or yellow tint are successfully turned to pink or blue in color or to clear transparency, their value is increased and they may be used as jewelry. Techniques have been introduced for turning low grade, yellowish colored diamonds to other favorable colors by exposing them to radioactive rays. However, radioactive-ray tinted or industrially treated diamonds are classified as non-natural gems and fail to be accompanied by written certifications which are essential for marketing.